A need exists for a method for playing a card game that simulates a game of football and that closely follows the manner in which professional football games are played, which combines card gaming elements with gambling elements, such as those found at a casino table, allowing both players and spectators to participate and enjoy the simulated football game.
A further need exists for a method that simulates a game of football, which incorporates card game elements and strategies, such as bluffing, learning playing strategies of opponents, reading opponents to determine bluffs, counting cards, and the confrontation and competitive aspects of popular card games.
A need also exists for a method for playing a card game that simulates a game of football that allows both players and spectators to place bets on various play achievements and game outcomes, and receive winnings based on odds and game outcomes, in the style of popular casino table games.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.